Truth
by No.1 Fool
Summary: Altered Novelization of P4. For the open minded.


_Ch. 1_

_The path few must take_

* * *

In a hazy, blue darkness stretching across the landscape, a single blue limousine drives through the fog. Inside the vehicle, three calm, serene figures lie. One seems to be an old man with a hunched back and red, open eyes that seem to peer into your soul. The second seems to be a beautiful, blonde girl that seems to be holding a huge, hulking book with weird writing on the front.

The third figure seems to be...me?

The old man starts talking "Welcome to the Velvet Room. Ah..it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny. My name is Igor and I am delighted to make your aquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It's a room where only those who're bound by a contract may enter. Maybe such a fate awaits you in the future. For now though, Why don't you introduce yourself...?

"Certainly. My name is Sukune Sawada." I say, unfazed by my surroundings.

"Hm... I see. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?

Just then, his hand begins glowing and a short stack of what appears to tarot cards appear.

"Now, do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?

After saying that, the left uppermost card flips itself.

Sukune almost screams" How did th-th-the card do that-" but his words were cut short by Igor's ramblings.

"Hm..." Igor muses "The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is..."

Now the right uppermost card flips itself.

Igor states quietly" The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents hesitation and mystery... Very intersting indeed it seems you will encounter a great misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, and after which you will return here."

He goes on to say" The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that doesn't happen.

"What? Sorry, but I'm no detective. Force this on someone else." Sukune said with a sense of bravery

But Igor ignored his words" Ah, I've neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret, she is a resident of this place, like myself.

At that, the blonde woman spoke up" My name is Margaret. I'm here to accompany you through your journey.

"We shall attend to details another time. Until then, farewell."

The blue room and its residents fade to nothingness, And Sukune snaps back to reality. He's actually on the a train to the rural town of Inaba.

"Must've just been a dream. Scary as all hell though." Sukune mutters as the train screeches to a halt. He swiftly walks off, only to see an older man waving at him.

"Hey! Over here!" The man screams. He seems to be carrying a small, young girl with him.

"The hell is he?" Sukune thinks as he heads towards him.

After being greeted by a tight handshake, the man tells Sukune" Well, you're more handson in person than in your photo."

Sukune calmly asks him" Who're you, sir?"

"Wow, you're polite! Well, I'm Ryotaro Doujima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mom's younger brother, and that about sums it up"

Sukune, having been told his uncle was dead, just stared out of pure shock.

"Heh, got a little motion sickness from the train , did ya?" Dojima asks, and Sukune just nods to avoid explaining himself.

Ryotaro shoves the little girl towards him" This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin.

The girl just stares and quietly mouths" 'lo.", then hides behind Ryotaro.

"Hahahaha, why so shy?" The old man asks, only to be met with a swift slap.

"Ow! That hurt." He screams " Anyway, let's get going. My car's over here."

* * *

Wow, that took a while. Wonder if it is gonna be this hard for all the chapters. Please R&R and give feedback. I need it.

Sukune speaks and acts polite, but is quite mean, angry, and resentful in his head. Since the velvet room is the doorway into people's souls, I find it fitting for him to make mean comments, be rude, and to fuse extremely violent personae. Just wanted to point that out so I don't get comments like:"Is Sukune Bi-Polar?". I'll make his thoughts in Italics.

Also, I'm not sure yet on pairings, but there most definitely be a yaoi pairing between MCXKanji. It is just hot to see those two, and if I can get motivated, there will be a sex and/or love scene between them.

Also, this is a novelization of P4 with altered elements. And sex scenes.


End file.
